


I need a Hero

by JunaIzumi



Series: Crossvers [1]
Category: Criminal Minds, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Hurt Spencer, Kidnapping, M/M, Post-Avengers (2012), Season/Series 07
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-30
Updated: 2016-04-04
Packaged: 2018-05-04 02:50:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 14,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5317658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JunaIzumi/pseuds/JunaIzumi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cuando hombres millonarios empiezan a ser asesinados en Nueva York, la policia local llama a la UAC para resolver el caso cruzandose en camino con Anthony Stark que parece ser una victima mas,Reid se ofrece a ser guardaespaldas surgiendo una conexcion especial,  ¿podran dos almas que estan  rotas repararse entre ellas?...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Nueva York Nueva York

Capítulo 1

 

Ha pasado 1 año desde que Loki fue derrotado y el y Thor regresaron a Asgard para que Loki recibiera su castigo, y 4 meses desde que Tony tuvo una perdida personal muy fuerte su asistente y novia Pepper Pots falleció en un accidente de avión cuando volvía de hacer negocios con los canadienses, desde entonces se concentró en la bebida y en los negocios, los demás Vengadores en especial Steve no sabían que hacer para sacarlo de esa depresión...

Nuestra historia empieza en un dia donde la lluvia tomo a todos por sorpresa, era el perfecto escenario para un asesino pero nuestra historia se desarrolla en otro lugar.

-¡Eres un idiota Stark!-grito la mujer pelirroja con poca ropa golpeando a Tony con el bolso y saliendo molesta del cuarto, era la cuarta mujer que había rechazado a Tony, el cual había mencionado el nombre de su amada confundiéndolas con ellas, Bruce observo todo y por la escasa ropa que traía la mujer supuso que se trataba de una prostituta, trataba de animar a Tony con cualquier cosa pero al parecer Iron Man se concentró en los negocios y en el alchol. 

-¡Quítate!-empujo a Bruce estaba por salir pero se dio media vuelta y amenazo a Stark-¡Te arrepentirás!-grito la mujer y siguió caminando hasta la puerta y se cerró. Bruce miraba severamente a Tony. 

-no me regañes-dijo Tony tomando una botella de Brandy pero Bruce se la quito.

-¡Oye!-se quejó Tony-igual tengo sueño-dijo Tony, Bruce negaba con la cabeza mientras lo miraba andar hacia la recamara, ¿Que será lo que lo haga reaccionar?.

 

4 días después

Quántico Virginia

Oficinas del FBI 

Spencer Reid caminaba con café en mano y unos tres libros en la otra por lo regular Morgan lo ayudaba pero se habían peleado y esta vez la pelea involucro a García porque ella le hablo a Derek por una pelea con Kevin y las cosas se salieron de control donde prácticamente Morgan le fue infiel con la hacker, y le mintió pero Spencer al final se enteró por el mismo Kevin , se habían mudado juntos y el castaño opto por regresar a su antiguo departamento sentía que no podía seguir ahí ,Emily lo ayudo a re-mudarse. Aunque la situación era algo tensa Hotch agradecía que la dinámica del equipo no se viera deteriorara por la tontería de Morgan. 

-¡Hey Reid te ayudo!-dijo Emily tomando los libros dejándolos en el escritorio del castaño

-gracias Em, pensé que iba a tirar el café-dijo Reid

-oh no te preocupes ¿Y cómo estas?-pregunto Emily antes de que Spencer contestara llego JJ con folder en mano.

-hay un caso chicos-dijo la rubia y la siguieron a la sala de conferencias, casi todos estaban ahi, faltaban Morgan y Garcia que venían atrás platicando. Morgan trataba de hablar con Reid, pero este siempre evitaba quedarse a solas con el moreno. Garcia empezó a presentar el caso.

-esta vez irán a la cuidad de Nueva York-dijo Garcia y aparecieron 4 imágenes de 4 cuerpos diferentes-todos solteros, ganaban millones y encontraron sus cuerpos en el parque central de Nueva York-dijo García mostrando las imágenes de los cuerpos

-¿Porque dejarlos en un lugar público a arriesgarse a que los atrapen pudiéndolos dejar en lugar difícil de encontrar?-pregunto Emily 

-les éxito el peligro-dijo Morgan 

\- el informe preliminar, dice que solo presentaban dos heridas en el cuerpo, el tiro en la cabeza con los que los mataron y mutilaron sus genitales-dijo García con gesto de dolor.

-es raro, no hay signos de abuso sexual-dijo JJ 

-4 dias uno por noche ¿Porque no llamaron antes?-pregunto Rossi

-es posible que no pensaron que se iban a transformar en asesino serial-dijo Hotch 

-o asesina, es posible que sea una mujer-dijo Reid 

-¿Porque piensas que puede ser una mujer? No tiene la fuerza de trasladar los cuerpos-dijo Hotch 

-porque una mujer por despecho es capaz de hacer lo que sea, aunque necesitaría de un cómplice para trasladarlos-dijo Spencer 

-bien, nos vamos en 20 minutos-dijo Hotch y todos recogieron sus cosas y se fueron Morgan se esperó al último para habar con Reid lo tomo del brazo este suspiro. 

-¿Qué quieres?¿Es del caso?-pregunto Spencer

-no, yo quería disculparme-dijo Morgan 

-no es necesario tu y yo no somos más que compañeros de trabajo-dijo el castaño, se zafo del agarre y se fue Morgan suspiro pesadamente y lo siguió para abordar el avión.

Ese mismo día misma hora diferente lugar.

Anthony Stark salía de la bolsa de valores había tenido una junta con uno de sus inversionistas pero al menos Tony llevaba tres días sobrio, Bruce y Clint se turnaban para acompañarlo desde que escucharon que habían asesinado a 4 hombres importantes, aunque Stark con su Soberbia dijo que nadie en su sano lo atacaría sabiendo que es Iron Man, ese día le tocaba a Hawkeye.

-me veo más importante con guardaespaldas pajarito-dijo Tony

-no abuses de tu suerte-dijo Clint, iban para el auto, cuando Clint desactivo la alarma el auto exploto, habían colocado una bomba.  
Clint alcanzo a proteger a Tony aunque su espalda no corrió con mucha suerte, quedando inconsciente encima de un asustado Stark y todos empezaron a correr mientras llamaban a las ambulancias.

¡Clint Clint!-grito Tony 

El equipo ya había abordado el jet y habían despegado cuando García apareció en la pantalla del jet. 

-¿Que pasa preciosa?-pregunto Morgan 

-deben ver esto- dijo García y puso una página de noticias en línea sobre un atentado en Nueva York.

-"esta tarde se reportó un estallido en la bolsa de valores de Nueva York, en lo que parece ser el quinto atentado hacia hombres importantes en la ciudad, se rumoreaba que Anthony Stark estaba en este edificio desconocemos si hay heridos, seguiremos reportando-dijo la reportera y la pantalla se apagó.

-creo que sin la armadura es un simple millonario mas-dijo Morgan

-es un genio, su torre trabaja con energía independiente y su padre hizo el escudo del Capitán, hay que reconocer que será interesante conocer a un súper héroe -dijo Spencer

-¿Hay algo que no sepas?-pregunto Rossi 

-¡Tonterías! Son personas como todos nosotros, a Hotch le dicen Batman y no anda en un ridículo disfraz-dijo el moreno Spencer iba a responder cuando Hotch intervino. 

-si quieres me pongo capa, pasando al trabajo, Reid y Rossi irán a entrevistar a Stark, Emily y Morgan irán con el forense y JJ y yo iremos a la jefatura de policía -dijo Hotch y todos asintieron. 

Tony iba en la ambulancia con Clint que estaba inconsciente boca abajo, al llegar los llevaron a diferentes cuartos para ser revisados, Bruce Steve y Phill llegaron 10 minutos después tanto Steve como Bruce sentían que su corazón se salía de su pecho, se sentaron a esperar noticias.

-¿Cómo no previmos esto?-pregunto Bruce 

-¿Y Natasha?-pregunto Steve

-calmando a la prensa-dijo Phil llevándose las manos a la cabeza-esto es un desastre-dijo Phill.

-ni que lo digas-dijo Bruce.

Tardaron dos horas en llegar a Nueva York 

Morgan había hablado con Rossi para que cambiara su lugar con él para trabajar junto a Spencer, pero el italiano se negó, ya le había echo mucho daño a Spencer pero no iba a permitir que le hicieran más, así que él y Reid fueron al hospital para entrevistar a Stark y el genio estaba ligeramente emocionado en conocer a Stark había leído muchas noticias sobre él y no podía mentir que era emocionante conocer a un súper héroe. 

Continuara...


	2. Capítulo 2: Entrevistas.

Rossi y Reid llegaron al hospital privado de Nueva York, la seguridad en el piso donde estaba Stark era muy fuerte incluso les pidieron sus identificaciones. 

-¿Y ustedes son?-pregunto Bruce 

-FBI Unidad De Análisis De Conducta, venimos a hacerle unas preguntas al señor Stark-dijo Rossi mostrando sus credenciales.

-esperen por favor-tomo sus credenciales y fue con Coulson se tardó 5 minutos y regreso con el.

-dejen sus armas afuera por favor-pidió Phill y los dos obedecieron y los siguieron a una habitación donde estaba Stark y Clint en una misma habitación acompañados de Bruce y Steve, Hawkeye fue quien más sufrió daños en la espalda por quemaduras leves, le mandaron pomadas regenerador de piel y evitar exponerse a la luz solar. 

-¿A que debo el honor de la visita del FBI?-pregunto Tony ironico

-Sr Stark, venimos a hacerle unas preguntas estamos investigando su caso y el de los demás millonarios-dijo Reid 

-eres muy joven para ser Doctor-dijo Tony jugando con la identificación del castaño.

-no soy doctor medico, tengo tres doctorados-respondió orgulloso Spencer.

-así que también eres un genio-dijo Tony impresionado y se veía joven. 

-¿Tienes alguna idea de quien pudo haber puesto la bomba en tu auto?-pregunto Rossi

-ni idea, si hubiera sido un extraterrestre el ataque hubiera sido peor-djo Tony refiriéndose a lo de los chetauris el año pasado. 

-¿Algún enemigo?-pregunto Reid

-no tengo enemigos-dijo Anthony

-no, si los tiene-dijo Steve y Tony lo mira como “cállate” .

-puedo pedirle una lista a Jarvis de los que creo que sean sospechosos-dijo Tony sin acordarse de las mujeres que había rechazado. 

-me parece bien, que se la manden a García-dijo Rossi 

Los demás habían llegado a la jefatura de policía, el Detective Nelson había ido al aeropuerto por ellos.

-gracias que bueno que pudieron venir, la clase alta esta paranoica-dijo Nelson 

-no hay de qué y ya lo creo cualquiera lo estaría, este es mi equipo dos más están con Anthony Stark-dijo Hotch

-haber si Stark quiere cooperar, hace las cosas a su manera-dijo Nelson guiándolos a una pequeña oficina donde tenían el pizarrón con algunas anotaciones, empezaron con las fotografías de las víctimas y el lugar donde fueron encontrados su cuerpo ósea el Central Park. 

-regresemos a la jefatura-dijo Rossi y tomaron sus credenciales aunque Tony se había intrigado bastante por Spencer y su alto IQ. 

-esperen dicen que estoy en peligro-los vio asentir-¿Porque uno de ustedes no se queda conmigo? Mi guardaespaldas esta indispuesto-pregunto Tony

-¡Hey!-grito Clint ofendido pero Tony lo ignoro

-bien, Reid regresa a la oficina me quedare con él..-Tony lo interrumpió

-quiero que el genio se quede conmigo-dijo Tony y Spencer internamente grito ¡Si! 

-esto no saldrá bien-comento Bruce en voz baja

-tienes toda la razón-dijo Clint 

-¿Esta seguro?-pregunto el italiano y Spencer se sintió ofendido

-si totalmente seguro, además me darán de alta en la noche. 

-puedo cuidar bien de él lo hizo con Lila Archer hace varios años-dijo Spencer omitiendo lo del beso.

\- bien le diré a Hotch que te quedaras-salió acompañado de Coulson 

-gracias por lo que están haciendo nuestros hombres también están trabajando-dijo Phil

-lo sé, por cierto estos días si es posible no es seguro que Anthony salga-dijo Rossi 

-lo tendremos en cuenta-dijo Phil regresándole su arma y fue a buscar la SUV   
Para regresar. 

El castaño se sentó cerca de la cama de Anthony y platicaron de varias cosas, Rossi regreso a la jefatura la mayoría estaba ahí ya.

-¿Y Reid?-pregunto Morgan

-se quedo con Stark, lo pidió como guarda espaldas personal-dijo Dave 

-suerte la del genio-dijo Emily y continuaron trabajando. 

En la noche dieron de alta a Stark, el regreso a su torre con Spencer y Steve, Clint se quedó con Bruce y Phil fue a SHIELD para decirle a Fury que el FBI estaba en el caso.

Spencer conducía mientras Tony le daba las instrucciones para llegar, la puerta se abrió y   
Se estacionaron, tomaron el elevador para el último piso mientras Reid miraba todo maravillado, seguramente las chicas se hubieran emocionado igual. 

-pensé que te ibas a quedar otra noche en el hospital-dijo Natasha 

-no corriste con suerte el pajarito se quedó-dijo Tony 

-¿Quién es el chico? No me digas que ahora te cambiaste de bando-dijo la pelirroja analizando a Reid de pies a cabeza

-agente del FBI Dr Spencer Reid y el Sr Stark me pidió como guarda espaldas personal-dijo el castaño sacando su credencial. 

-es bueno tenerlo de regreso señor-dijo Jarvis

-gracias Jarvis, dame una lista de las personas que entraron aquí en los últimos meses-dijo Tony

-enseguida señor-contesto la IA (Inteligencia Artificial)

-es increíble-murmuro el castaño observando el lujoso departamento mientras que Natasha se fue dejándolos solos.

-la vista también es increíble-dijo Stark analizando al joven doctor, era atractivo y pese a su trabajo aún conservaba cierta inocencia aunque sus ojos se miraban tristes, sacudió la cabeza, ¿desde cuándo le interesaban los hombres?, sus pensamientos se interrumpieron por el sonido del celular del castaño, era Hotch y Reid lo puso en alta voz para que Stark escuchara.

-hey Reid ¿Cómo va todo?-pregunto Hotch 

-bien, tengo todo controlado-dijo Reid y Anthony sonrió 

-¿ya está la lista?-pregunto el jefe

-si ya está, le dije que se la mande a García-dijo Spencer

-bien, mandare a Pretniss para que te apoye-dijo Hotch y Emily asintió con su cabeza, estaba escuchando.

-no creo que sea necesario, esta torre cuenta con mucha vigilancia-intervino Stark y sonrió en complicidad con el castaño, Emily hizo un gesto de inconformidad al escuchar a Tony.

-bien estamos en contacto-dijo Spencer y colgó 

-mientras ellos trabajan para atrapar a mi asesino ¿Por qué no vamos tu y yo a mi laboratorio y te enseño un prototipo de mi nueva armadura?-pregunto Stark pícaramente y Spencer asintió con su cabeza, se quitó el saco y lo siguió para su laboratorio.

En la jefatura..

-¿dejaste que se quedara con Stark?-pregunto Morgan

-está protegiéndolo, y al parecer el Sr Stark está a gusto con Reid-dijo Hotch 

-¿y quién lo protege a el ?-Morgan estaba entre preocupado y celoso aunque se rumoreaba que Tony salía con muchas mujeres no podía evitar sentirse preocupado que por despecho Spencer cometiera una locura y se acercara a Tony y saliera más lastimado… 

Continuara…


	3. capitulo 3:

Capítulo 3: Viaje por las estrellas

Ni que existieran otras manos que al tocarme superaran lo que antes sentí, Tampoco sabía que podía amarlo tanto después de tu engaño que me hizo tanto daño, descubrir que si.-Lo Aprendí De Ti. Ha Ash 

En el laboratorio de Stark

Tony había colocado una parte de la armadura en la que estaba trabajando en el brazo derecho de Spencer.

-para un genio con un IQ de 187 no creo que sea problema averiguar cómo funciona-dijo Tony 

-no creo que sea mucho problema-dijo el castaño prendió un botón y lanzo un pequeño misil a una de las paredes del laboratorio.

-¡Lo siento mucho!-exclamo Spencer avergonzado

-no pasa nada, también lo hago cuando estoy empezando a armarlos-se acercó al castaño y le quito el brazo, de un mueble saco una botella de vino de la cosecha del 87 y dos copas se la extendió al castaño este la tomo y Tony sirvió el líquido.

-yo no bebo-dijo Spencer

-oh vamos, aunque sea una copa y después vamos por comida china-dijo Tony y sonrió cuando Spencer se llevó la copa a los labios y lo bebió. 

-no podemos salir, se supone que estoy trabajando-dejo la copa de lado. 

-estarías conmigo todo el tiempo y así seguirías trabajando-dijo Tony atrayéndolo a su cuerpo, Spencer sonrió nerviosamente y asintió Tony se puso el traje y salieron. 

 

El equipo había regresado al hotel, al día siguiente irían con Stark porque era claro que el era la próxima victima así que trabajarían con el desde la torre.

El equipo llego a la torre temprano para empezar, Anthony y Spencer no estaban, Natasha y Phil los recibieron, aun no daban de alta a Clint y Bruce seguía con el.

-Reid es un suertudo-dijo Emily

-si este lugar es muy lujoso yo me acostumbraría-dijo Jenifer y Morgan solo rodo los ojos mientras esperaban a que alguno de los dos saliera

-¿y Stark Natasha?-pregunto Phil, la chica fue a prender la cafetera.

-supongo que siguen dormidos se acostaron tarde-dijo la pelirroja 

-de echo Srita Natasha ninguno de los dos durmió aquí anoche, salieron-dijo Jarvis

-explícate Jarvis, le dije que no saliera -pidió Phil

-si, al parecer él y su acompañante el Dr Reid salieron en la noche y aún no han regresado-dijo Jarvis 

-nunca nos hizo caso ¿y Clint?-pregunto Natasha

-Bruce quiso que se quedara un poco más-dijo Phil mientras bajaba al laboratorio de Stark seguido de Hotch, no había señas de alguno de los dos salvo por la botella abierta y las copas medios vacías.

-no podemos empezar sin ellos-dijo Emily

-tienes razón lo que tienen en común el y las demás victimas además de sus carteras es que salieron con la misma mujer hace un mes-dijo Morgan

-¿Tendrá Reíd razón en que la sudes es una mujer?-pregunto Jennifer

-es posible, muchas mujeres con despecho lo hacen incluso los hombres lo hacen-dijo Emily lanzándole una indirecta a Stark pero este ni la noto.

El equipo decidió quedarse a esperarlos mientras compartían sus teorías con Phil y Natasha

-la teoría de una mujer asesina no es tan errónea-dijo Natasha 

-¿Qué es lo que quiere probar? le está mandando señales a Stark?-pregunto Dave

-debe tener un vehículo que sea grande pero no tan sospechoso para que se mueva libremente por Central Park-dijo Emily

-le pediré a García que busque información sobre mujeres con propiedades de remolque-dijo Morgan, iba a sacar su teléfono pero Jarvis lo interrumpió

-no será necesario-dijo Jarvis y empezó a buscar

-¿que fue eso?-pregunto Morgan

-es Jarvis una inteligencia artificial que Stark creo controla la seguridad de la torre y los trajes-dijo Phil orgulloso 

En eso van entrando por la ventana Stark y un Reid dormido en los brazos metálicos, manteniendo al rededor del cuello de Stark sus brazos mientras descansaba su cabeza en el pecho.

\- ¿Dónde estaban?-pregunto Natasha

-fuimos a comer comida china a China pero se quedó dormido a la mitad del camino-dijo Stark 

-pensé que a pretty boy no le gustaba salir en las noches-dijo Morgan dolido

-esta vez fue diferente-dijo Tony, algo sabia de que alguien le habia roto el corazon al castaño y por el lenguaje corporal de Morgan era el. Por las voces Spencer empezó a despertar y se sorprendió de ver a su equipo ahi y a Dave con una sonrisa burlona.

-¿Que hacen aquí? ¿Cómo va el caso?-pregunto Reid

-eso te lo pregunto a ti-dijo Dave burlón 

-necesitamos ese cerebro tuyo pretty boy-dijo Morgan y Stark lo bajo y fue a preparar cafe mientras Tony fue a cambiarse. Spencer era un genio en toda la extensión de la palabra anoche conversaron de varios temas importantes y Spencer los supo llevar además era atractivo y harían una muy buena pareja, estaba decidió lo quería para el y siempre obtiene lo que quiere esta vez no será la ocasión. 

Morgan siguió a Stark dispuesto a enfrentarlo no confiaba en el pero para Spencer parecia todo lo contrario

-¿a qué juegas Stark?-pregunto el moreno

-¿A qué te refieres?-pregunto Stark sin entenderlo

-si me refiero a Spencer ¿Que planeas hacer con el?-pregunto Morgan

-nada que a ti te incumbe solo hacia su trabajo protegerme ademas Que peleas si eres el tipo que rompió su corazón-dijo Stark

-te lo dijo-era más una confirmación que una pregunta por parte del agente y Tony se acercó más a Morgan pero la voz del menor los hizo voltrear.

-Tony, ya está el café-dijo Spencer

-enseguida pretty boy-dijo Anthony poniendo su mano alrededor del cuello del castaño y fueron con los demás a la mesa ignorando a Mrogan y fue detras de ellos 

-esto sera un largo caso-se quejo Morgan una vez sentados Stark empezo a explicarles su historia con Renata que era la ultima mujer con la que habia estado la semana pasada y al parecer se estaba vengando de el a diferencia de las opiniones sobre Stark en la policia local,Iron man estaba coperando con ellos o Hotch se preguntaba si era por Spencer porque lo estaba haciendo, en eso suena su telefono, era el comisario Nelson.

-Hotchner- respondido el jefe como era su costumbre

\- agente Hotchner soy el comisario Nelson, hay otro cuerpo, mismo patrón de asesinato, es ella-dijo Nelson habían encontrado un cabello rubio en el cuerpo y lo habían mandado a analizar.

-vamos para allá-dijo Hotch y colgaron- Pretniss y Rossi vayan con el forense, JJ y Morgan investiguen a la lista de las personas de Stark es posible que tenga un cómplice, Spencer no te despegues de Stark-dijo Hotch y salió junto a Pretniss y Dave.

El rato que Morgan y JJ estuvieron en la torre Spencer ignoro a Morgan, hoy Tony no tenía ninguna reunión pero se acordó de algo importante. 

\- Spencer, hay que checar la reservación de un salon en el hotel Sheraton para el sabado-dijo Tony 

-no puedes hacer fiestas-dijo el castaño

-es la fiesta anual de la fundación de mi madre siempre la hacemos-dijo Tony

-esta vez entenderán-dijo Phil quien estaba de acuerdo con el genio.

-podría ser la oportunidad perfecta para atraparla-dijo Tony

-Tony ni lo sueñes no voy a arriesgarte-dijo Spencer 

-mira bebe, ella me busca, yo ese día seré el centro de atención, ustedes se filtran entre los invitados hacen su trabajo y seguimos con la fiesta-dijo Tony y JJ parpadeo con lo de bebe ¿Que hay entre Spencer y Tony? Sabía que Spencer era gay pero y ¿Tony?. 

-es una buena idea, asi la atrapamos y seguimos con la fiesta-dijo Morgan pero io que Spencer y Phil no estaban tan conformes de todo Spencer.

-está bien, lo haremos a tu manera-Spencer sonrió y Tony le correspondió el gesto. JJ se encargaría de informarle a la prensa que Tony hará su fiesta anual.

-serás mi pareja ese día, además de estar protegido tendré una excelente compañía-dijo Tony pícaro

-no tengo nada elegante-dijo el castaño sonrojado

-puede solucionarse, vamos de compras bebe-dijo Tony 

-si-se sonrojo mas por lo de bebe y acepto ir con Tony de compras.

 

En la comisaria.

 

Hotch acaba de colgar con JJ Y le comunico al comisario el plan.

 

-si conozco esa fiesta, es muy popular, subastan cuadros y el dinero va para fundacion para niños sin hogar aunque sea un arrogante tiene buen corazon-dijo Nelson

-esta bien, necesitaremos de su apoyo ese dia-dijo Hotch

-lo que sea con tal de parar a la asesina, la clase alta esta aterrorizada- el comisario estrecho su mano con la de Hotch

Continuara...


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4: No Solo los golpes lastiman también las palabras. 

Ahora el equipo trabajaba sobre el plan para atrapar a Renata Notni la Unsub que mata millonarios en Nueva York presentían que esta noche no iba a escoger alguna victima más hasta tener en sus manos a Stark.

Tony y Spencer se escaparon para comprarle ropa al castaño, este no tenia mucho dinero, si el FBI paga bien pero la mayor parte de su sueldo era para pagar el hospital psiquiátrico de su madre, recibía cartas de William pero ninguna tenía dinero. 

Fueron a una tienda exclusiva donde Tony compra sus trajes y la cerraron para que los atendieran bien.

 

-Sr Stark, bienvenido veo que trajo acompañante-dijo el gerente de la tienda

-si, necesitamos unos trajes-dijo Tony

-con uno está bien-respondio Spencer

-creo que tengo lo que nececitan-dijo Leonard y fue a traer los trajes de una nueva coleccion. 

-¡Va! Uno no te sirve-dijo Tony arrastando al castaño al cubiculo para probarse los trajes, Spencer quizo negarse pero no pudo, el castaño se sentia comodo con su ropa pero al menos Tony no intentaba cambiarlo completamente, no sabian que los paparazis los estaban siguiendo.

mientras tanto. 

Morgan y JJ trabajaban en la lista de Stark pero esta vez para ver quien era el complice de la asesina. Morgan recibio una llamada de Garcia, seguramente molesta por no haberla llamado pero tenia la escusa perfecta , la super computadora de Stark.

-Garcia-contesto Morgan cerca de JJ y ella fingio no hacerle caso pero y seguir buscando pero escuchando a convercacion.

-me han estado ignorando toda la mañana ¿Es un castigo?-pregunto Garcia

-por supuesto que no preciosa-/ijo Morgan y JJ rodo los ojos no entendia a Morgan se supone que quiere recuperar al genio pero sigue coqueteando con Garcia.

-¿Entonces? Desde ayer en la tarde no han hablado para pedir informacion-dijo la rubia 

-no es eso Anthony Stark tiene una super computadora que nos esta ayudando-dijo Morgan

-no me mientas ¿Es por lo que paso entre Reid y yo el otro dia? Siempre tuve aspiraciones por ti si no es alguna chica ahora se interpone Reid- dijo Garcia. Ella y Spencer discutieron despues de que Derek no regreso a casa esa noche cuando tuvo el pleito con Kevin el genio intento marcarle pero Morgan simplemente no contesto, Spencer la habia insultado y Garcia correspondió cacheteándole. JJ se puso de inmediato del lado de Spencer los dos eran los padrinos de Henry pero el genio siempre ah sido prioridad de JJ. Emily estaba entre los dos. 

En un centro comercial de NY 

Spencer y Tony caminaban con un montón de bolsas en las manos mientras el castaño bebia del cafe que habian comprado en un Starbucks. 

\- creo que ya tenemos todo ¿Tienes hambre?-pregunto Tony 

-si pero podemos regresar a tu torre y te preparo algo rico de comer-sugirio el castaño, ni siquiera a Derek le habia cocinado.

-Bruce debio de haber comprado algo antes de que pasara todo esto ¿Que es lo que no sabes hacer?-pregunto Iron Man en broma 

-nadar, no se nadar, naci en Las Vegas nunca tuve mucha intencion de aprender ¿No me digas que tienes alberca en la torre?-Pregunto un poco asombrado

-no pero en mi casa de Los Cabos si tengo un dia te llevo- dijo Tony mientras buscaban el auto Happy los habia llevado y los pasaria a recoger en eso suena el telefono del menor y contesta.

-¿que quieres Garcia?-pregunto Spencer estaba de demasiado buen humor como para aguantar los reproches de la rubia. 

-estaras satisfecho-dijo la rubia molesta

-no se a que te estas refiriendo-dijo Spencer

-para ser un genio a veces eres algo idiota-solto Garcia,Morgan ya no habia vuelto a coquetear con ella y habia rechazado la propuesta de Kevin por Morgan. 

Tony iba a meterse cuando escucho el insulto hacia su genio pero Spencer no lo dejo

\- Garcia estoy muy ocupado como para aguantar tus reproches-Spencer colgo y suspiro, sollozo su familia se estaba separando y era su culpa y no podia evitar sentirse mal ¿y si nunca se hubiera fijado en Morgan 

-hey tranquilo ¿Que pasa?-pregunto Tony poniendo ambas manos en los hombros del castaño este habia empezado a llorar iba a abrazarlo pero llego la limo y subieron, Tony lo sostenia sin decirle nada. Happy manejaba. 

Al llegar a la torre Spencer estaba bien ya pero tenia los ojos rojos y se fue directo a la habiatcion del millonario encerransode en ella antes de que Tony o JJ pudieran decirle algo. 

-¿Que diablos hiciste?-pregunto Morgan 

-yo nada ¿Quien es Garcia?-pregunto Tony y todo tenia sentido para JJ y Morgan despues de haberle colgado a Norgan Garcia le reclamo al castaño y eso lo habia puesto mal. El castaño a veces se tomaba las cosas muy personal. 

Nadie le respondio a Tony y este siguio a Spencer para asegurarse que este bien y cancelo la junta que tenia no podia dejar a su castaño asi y menos cerca de Derek Morgan.

-hubieras ido a tu junta, estare bien JJ esta aqui-dijo Spencer 

-si pero no me sentiria seguro sin mi guardaespaldas-dijo Tony y eso puso de animo al menor. El millonario de inmediato con ambas manos beso los labios de Spencer,el castaño correspondio lo mejor que pudo y no se dio cuenta en que momento Tony lo iba acostando en la cama hasta que sintio las manos del magnate desabrochar su camisa, se asusto y se separo de Tony y este penso que Spencer era virgen y estaba con dudas mas bien la duda del castaño era la siguiente Que pasara cuando el caso termine y regrese a Quantico ¿Se olvidara de el?. 

-lo siento yo apresure las cosas-dijo Tony sorprendido de que por el estaba cambiando y para bien pero Spencer se animo y beso los labios de Tony por primera vez queria dejar de pensar y empezar a sentir se fueron acostando en la cama pero Spencer esta vez encima de Tony y eso exitaba mas al millonario.

Al terminar ambos estaban en la cama desnudos boca arriba y respirando agitadamente.

-no sabia que eras tan ardiente en la cama-dijo Tony y Spencer se cubrio con las sabanas sonrojado.

-¡Callate!-grito el menor

-¡Oye es un cumplido! ¿Si continuamos la ronda en la ducha?-pregunto Tony 

-¡No voy a caminar!-grito el castaño ,Tony se rio y se metio a la ducha Spencer decidio sorpenderlo y tuvieron otra sesión 

Continuara...


	5. capitulo 5: Spencer y Tony sentados en un arbol

Pasaron los dias y todos notaron el cambio en Stark desde esa noche que pasaron juntos, se habia vuelto romantico y detalloso con el castaño, diario le daba dulces y regalos finos y al parecer Spencer disfrutaba de las atenciones del millonario y Morgan no podia hacer nada porque Spencer y el ya no eran pareja ni amigos, solamente compañeros de trabajo.

-hey Spence-dijo Tony

-Tony, me hubieras despertado para acompañarte-dijo Spencer con tono de reproche.

-no era necesario, no me tarde y te traje algo-dijo Tony dandole una caja.

-ya eh hablado contigo de esto-empezo a decir Spencer pero Tony le robo un beso. Jenifer sonrio.

Llego el dia del evento todo estaba listo,Jarvis estaria en comunicacion con Garcia y Hotch,Morgan y Bruce monitorearian el audio de los microfonos en una camioneta que le darian a la pareja para escuchar lo que dicen los demas y si alguien se oia sospechoso, mientras que JJ Emily Clint y Natasha estarian en la fiesta de encubierto para cuidar de Tony y Spencer.

Spencer estaba nervioso,Tony estaba como sin nada como si fuera una fiesta mas sin pensar en lo que esa noche podria llegar a pasar.

Hotch y JJ les cololocaban los microfonos,Spencer parecia saber que hacer pero Anthony no pero el estaba tranquilo con Spencer a su lado lo unico malo es que esa noche no llevaria arma alguna. Incluso la policia apoyaria en esta ocacion poniendo en encubierto a varios agentes que escucharon el perfil que armo la UAC.

"mujer caucastica de entre 25 y 30 años con posibles desordenes mentales, debe de tener un complice para el traslado de los cuerpos fijense en mujeres con vestidos muy escotados el hombre debe de tener de entre 30 y 35 años, contar con mucha fuerza para trasladar los cuerpos de personas adultas".

Happy manejaba mientras Tony y Spencer platicaban en la parte de atras, si el castaño aun con su ropa tan conservadora lucia bien en un traje de diseñador lucia mejor. Tony tomo su mano y la beso Spencer aun no estaba acostumbrado a este tipo de trato. El castaño habia insistido en ue el manejara pero se nego ese dia iria como su pareja no como su guarda espaldas

-sera una de las mejores noches de tu ida-dijo Tony

-eso creo,espero poder atrapar a tu asesino-dijo el menor

-si lo haran, Renata no soporta el echo que la haya despreciado y esta haciendo todo esto en forma de venganza sabe disfrazarse muy bien pero por eso tengo al mejor equipo del FBI trabajando conmigo para atraparla y seguiremos bailando-beso la mano del menor.

-tienes razon- tardaron 15 minutos en llegar al salon ya estaban llegando los invitados y estaban los reporteros JJ les dijo que podian estar afuera informando del evento una forma para llamar la atencion.

Llegaron y Happy iba a bajarse para ayudarlos a bajar pero Tony se nego el se bajo ofreciendole la mano a un sonrojado Spencer y camino junto a el. Agarrados de la mano deteniendose para responder algunas preguntas de la prensa, dejando al castaño contestar de vez en cuando y tomandoles fotografias.

En la camioneta

-parece que Spencer esta disfrutando de la atencion-dijo Rossi escuchando las respuestas cursis del menor

-tienes razon espero que Stark nunca haga nada que hiciera que Spencer lo odiara se ven bien juntos-dijo Hotch

-descuiden, la unica vez que eh visto ah Tony asi fue antes que Pepper falleciera, lo que siente por su amigo es sincero-dijo Clint Morgan no dijo nada ya no podia hacer nada para recuperarlo al menos que sea desilucionarse de Stark pero eso no sucedera merece ser feliz

Spencer y Tony dejaron a los reporteros para entrar, Tony lo presentaba ante sus invitados e inversionistas como su nueva pareja.

-vaya Tony no sabia que le ibas a los hombres ¿Ya tan rapido olvidaste a mi hermana?-pregunto Holly la hermana de Pepper

-ella hubiera querido que siguiese con mi vida, no soy gay solo me gusta Spencer-respondio Tony al sentir que el castaño se iba a safar de su mano pero no lo dejo, la respuesta no le agrado a su hermana y siguio caminando Spencer esperaba no volverse a encontrar con ella.

Jenifer disfrazada de mesera se acerco a ellos con dos copas de champagne en la mano.

-Sr Stark, todo esta en orden,que hermosa pareja tiene usted -dijo Jenifer ofreciendole las copas, el genio entendio que hasta ahorita no se han encontrado con la Unsub Tony tomo las copas y siguieron caminando.

-parecia enojada-dijo Spencer

-piensa que no merezco ser feliz pero se equivoca ya lo soy- beso fugazmente los labios del menor y continuo presentandole a Spencer el resto de los invitados.

Cuando todos los invitados estaban listos empezaron con la subasta.

-si esto te aburre podemos ir a una de las habitaciones-dijo Tony en el oido del menor el resto en la camioneta se hicieron de oidos sordos.

-no podemos debes estar aqui-dijo el menor sonrojado ademas si estan solos serian presas mas faciles.

-tu te lo pierdes-se cruzo de brazos y siguieron presensiando la subasta.

A unos edificios de distancia, Renata y su compañero obserban el evento con un telescopio vigilando especialmente a la "pareja del año"

-voy a acabar contigo Anthony Stark contigo y tu pequeño amante-dijo Renata.

\- me gusta el agente, se vera bien debajo de mi gimiendo mi nombre-dijo James riendose como loco.

-haz lo que quieras Stark es mio-Renata sonrio con crueldad seria una venganza justa...

Continuara.


	6. capitulo 6:

Capitulo 6: ¡La damicela en desgracia! 

El resto de la velada no hubo algun incidente Renata estaba al tanto que el FBI estaba en el evento y decidio dar su ataque final cuando "la pareja del año" estuviera sola. Dejaria que James usara a Spencer enfrente de Tony como venganza. 

Despues de la subasta hubo un baile y cenaron. Esta vez Tony no se pudo safar de estar a solas con su castaño tenia que atender el evento que el mismo organizo, dejando al castaño en compania de Rodney el cual empezaron a llevarse bastante bien para gusto de Tony pues Rod es uno de sus mejores amigos.

-me alegro que Stark haya vuelto a ser feliz contigo es un gran tipo, nunca dejara de sorprenderte-dijo Rodney 

-lo se, nunca me han tratado asi-dijo Spencer todo parecia un cuento de hadas ¿Cuando volviera a Quantico seguiran teniendo contacto oh se olvidara de el como Holly afirma?. 

Rodney paro a una mesera osease Emily y le pidio unas copas para brindar, Tony se acerco junto a Fury Para presentarselo a nosotros.

-espero que no esten hablando mal de mi-dijo Tony besando al castaño

-para nada, solo Rodney me dijo lo maravilloso que eres-dijo Spencer y el moreno repartio las copas.

-por ustedes, por el amor que sea eterno-dijo Rodney 

-que sea eterno-repitieron los tres y bebieron de las copas. 

-hay que cuidar a Spence ya es la cuarta que lleva-dijo Emily a JJ quitandose los microfonos en la cocina

-tienes razon, el debe de saber que no sabe tomar-dijo Jj bebiendo un vaso de agua se pusieron los microfonos y regresaron a la fiesta. 

Poco a poco los invitados empezaron a retirarse,Tony opto por irse ya que el castaño estaba quedansose dormido en uno de las sillas, se acerco a despertarlo y se despidieron del presidente de la fundacion.

-Señores Stark, muchas gracias, asi seguiremos haciendo esta noble labor con los niños de la calle-dijo el presidente acompañado de su esposa.

-al contrario es un placer, todo por seguir con la voluntad de mi madre -dijo Stark, se despidieron y salieron del salon si no antes la esposa del presidente de la fundacion solicito tomar el te con Spencer algun dia este gustoso acepto. 

-creo que ya nada va a pasar-dijo Tony

-de todas formas no hay que bajar la guardia, que Hotch pase por nosotros-dijo el castaño tomado de la mano de Tony, ya era tarde para molestar a Happy. 

 

-no, ya pedi el auto yo manejo, tu te andas quedando dormido en todos lados-comento el millonario.

En el edificio observaban que Tony y Spencer estaban por retirarse y solos, James se movilizo rapido y para intersectarlos y hacer suyo al castaño. 

El auto llego a la salida del salon, ayudo a Spencer a subir y Tony manejo. Se sentia raro pues casi nunca manejaba pero lo hacia por su castaño

-chico lindo, no te duermas, llegando puedes dormir todo el dia de mañana si quieres-dijo Tony 

-uhh todo fue muy bueno, no encontramos a nuestro ignoto-dijo el castaño quitandose los microfonos. Tony sonrio tal vez ya se habia olvidado de ellos pero estaban muy equivocados, al girar a la izquierda el auto de James los acorralo en un callejon sin salida y Spencer maldecia por no traer su arma.

En la camioneta

-algo esta pasando dejaron de moverse-dijo Clint viendo el radar y conectaron para escuchar.

-¡Bajen del auto ahora!-grito James apuntandoles con el arma sin dejar de ver su rostro usaba un pasa montañas. 

-oye amigo, te doy mi dinero y el reloj-dijo el millonario queria evitar que ambos salieran lastimados

-¡tu dinero no me interesa!¡Sube al auto Stark!-grito James

-el compañero-penso de inmediato el castaño con las manos alzadas se acerco a James.

-no hagas nada estupido Spencer-dijo Aaron y todos estaban a la expectativa mientras Natasha y JJ conducian hacia el callejon. 

-llevame a mi y deja que Stark se vaya soy mas valioso que el-dijo el castaño y James sonrio pero despues se dio una carcajada Tony temia por la vida de ambos. 

-dime ¿Porque? -pregunto James

-soy un agente del FBI-y despues se escucho el sonido del disparo y todo se volvio oscuridad para Spencer. 

En la camioneta

-¿Que esta pasando?-pregunto Rossi

-¡Arranca Morgan!-ordeno Hotch ¿Como es posible que una noche tan perfecta para Spencer terminara de esta manera?¿Acaso nunca podia ser feliz?

Morgan obedecio y arranco la camioneta, las chicas perseguian el vehiculo donde se llevaron a Spencer y dejaron a Tony acompañado de Emily mientras llamaban a una ambulancia James le habia disparado en la pierna y se habia llevado a Spencer el cual era extraño todo indicaba que iban tras el magnate pero ¿Encontraron una forma de hacer sufrir a Stark?.

James sabia que al principio Renata se enojaria mucho con el pero sera una forma mas divertida de vengarse viendo como sufre su amado. 

Llego al escondite y la mujer estaba esperandolo ya extrañandose de solo ver al castaño inconciente y James cargandolo como costal de papas. 

-¿Donde esta Stark?-pregunto Renata

-encontre una mejor forma, supuestamente se aman asi que podria torturarlo en vivo mientras tu grabas todo y se lo mandas a Stark-opino James sabia que ella era la lider pero una sugerencia nunca estaba de mas y Spencer seguia sin saber que pasaba al rededor

-hazlo-la mujer sonrio sadicamente mientras James arreglaba todo.


	7. capitulo 7: Un Angel Llora

Capitulo 7: Un Angel llora

La ambulancia llego pero Tony estaba conciente pero se reusaba a ser llevado a un hospital otra vez, solo queria que Spencer estuviera bien y a su lado.

Los doctores se ofrecieron a sacarle la bala en la torre, para estar al tanto de la investigacion del paradero de su amado 

-ese debi ser yo-dijo Tony 

-vamos a encontrarlo, solo preocupate de recuperarte, Spencer te nececitara-dijo Hotch y regresaron a la torre, apesar de que Natasha y JJ iban en la SUV a toda velocidad no pudieron alcanzarlos, pero Natasha se memorizo las placas era un comienzo.Emily se fue con Stark en la ambulancia mientras los demas revisaban la esena por si Spencer dejo alguna pista. 

-Spencer acepto irse con ellos para evitar que lastimaran a Anthony-dijo Morgan 

-si decidio sacrificarse el que algo le pasara a su pareja-dijo Rossi pues Spencer nunca podia ser feliz.

-asi es el, tenemos que encontrarlos no podemos tener otra recaida en nuestras manos-dijo Hotch 

-¿Recaida?-pregunto Clint

-es una larga historia-dijo Hotch y limpiaron la escena para ir a la torre y empezar a buscar el paradero del castaño 

 

Se pusieron en contacto con Garcia para encontrar a Spencer lo mas pronto posible.

Mientras Tanto

James habia depositado el cuerpo del menor en un colchon viejo amarro sus manos y pies a la cama, Spencer seguia sin despertar mientras Renata acomodaba una camara para mandarle todo a Stark y James se moria de ganas por tenerlo ya.

-despiertalo no nos sirve dormido-dijo la malvada mujer echandole una cubeta de agua fria al castaño el cual se levanto desorientado, intento moverse pero se dio cuenta que estaba amarrado Y habia una camara en frente conectada a una computadora. 

-no otra vez-penso el menor al menos no fue Tony quien esta sufriendo pues su deber es protegerlo, Renata empezo a grabar conseguir la direccion de Anthony no fue dificil 

En la torre

Habian sacado un mapa de la zona, no deben estar muy lejos, las fotografias de Renata fueron repartidas en todas las centrales camioneras y aeropuertos por si intentaba salir con Spencer de la cuidad.

-agente Hotchner, hay un video de una direccion desconocida-dijo Jarvis

-transmitelo Jarvis-dijo Bruce tocando la pantalla y aparece el video 

En el escondite de la malvada mujer,James ya le habia quitado el saco y la camisa.

-por favor detente,no tienes porque hacer esto-dijo el castaño cerrando los ojos cada vez que los labios de James tocaban su piel, no eran nada comparados con los que Tony le daba los labios se sentian frios y era la segunda vez que se encontraba en esta situacion

-desde que te vi con Stark desee tenerte debajo de mi copera si no sera a la mala-dijo James en el oido despues de morderlo.

 

-maldicion- exclamo Morgan golpeando una pared, no estaban en una situacion asi desde Cyrus en Texas. 

 

-oh dios mio-dijo JJ llevandose ambas manos a la boca y derramo una lagrima, por suerte Tony estaba en cirugia y no se enteraria de esto pero despues del rescate ¿spencer querra volver a estar con Stark?

James continuo con su placentera tortura lamia y mordia cada centimentro de la piel del castaño el cual trataba de no gemir para provocarlo mas, no sabia si Tony estaba viendo esto 

-Stark me gano ¿No es asi?-pregunto James llego al pantalon y el castaño empezo a suplicar mas

-no por for favor detente, hare lo que tu quieras-dijo Spencer 

-¿Matarias a Stark por nosotros?-pregunto Renata e interpretaron el silencio del castaño como un no, James le arranco el pantalon

En la torre todos miraban impotentes la esena, JJ habia tenido que salirse de ahi porque no podia soportar ver al padrino de su hijo en una situacion asi , decidio bajar en compania de Emily y ver como estaba Stark. Los chicos pueden manejar mejor esta situacion.

Los doctores habian sacado la bala y ahora estaban cerrando la herida, JJ esperaba que Tony se reponga para que los apoyara en el rescate de Spencer. 

James se habia quitado la ropa para quedar igual en condiciones del castaño libero sus brazos para moverlo mejor, el menor se dejaba hacer, no tenia las fuerzas suficientes para pelear James acariciaba sus piernas, su miembro estaba duro ya moria de ganas por penetrarlo pero no queria hacer su experiencia mas traumatica, se llevo el miembro del castaño a la boca y empezo a lamerlo ignorando las suplicas del castaño por detenerse...


	8. capitulo 8: Buscando Pistas

Capitulo 8: Buscando Pistas 

James ya habia entrado en Spencer lo embestia con fuerza y saña,enredando las piernas del castaño en su cintura mientras besaba su cuello y mordia sus labios y el castaño pensaba en la 1era vez que estuvo con Anthony pero las embestidas tan fuertes hacia que olvidara ese momento y lo traia a la cruel realidad, cerro los ojos y espero a que todo terminara.

-mirame Spence, mirame para ver si eres capaz de volver a mirar a Stark-dijo James y el castaño no le hizo caso y James termino adentro del castaño, salio bruscamente y cubrio su desnudez con una sabana despues Renata apago la camara pero estaba segura que todo se habia mandado, James regreso con una jeringa Y Spencer se aterro. 

-¡No por favor!-rogo el castaño 

-descuida Spence no es dilauid-dijo James,al momento de terminar de inyectarlo Spencer estaba ya inconciente,amarro las manos y pies del castaño y lo dejo en el viejo colchon.

Renata sonrio esperaba que Tony viera todo esto, nadie la rechazaba

 

En la torre

Todos estaban en silencio y Hotch volvia a sentir toda esa impotencia que no habia sentido desde lo de Hankel,Morgan golpeo una pared estaba furioso. 

Stark estaba en recuperacion JJ estaba con el para mantenerlo a tanto.

-¿Ya saben donde esta?-pregunto Tony 

-aun no, estan trabajando en eso-dijo JJ evitandole decir del video

-dile a Bruce que no escatime en gastos ¡Maldicion! Destrui a extraterrestres pero no puedo encontrar a mi amado !-grito frustrado pero esta vez si haria algo,si rescataria a Spencer y serian felices juntos,lo alejaria de ese trabajo tan peligroso.Quizo levantarse pero la pierna donde estaba la bala la sentia adolorida

-¡No te levantes! ¡Mis amigos y los tuyos estan trabajando juntos-dijo Jenifer deteniendolo y Tony odiaba admitir que tenia razon ya ayudaban a Spencer solo debia esperar para rescatarlo el mismo

Mientras tanto 

-Jarvis, busca si hay bodegas abandonadas no registradas-dijo Bruce 

-eso tomara mucho tiempo, voy a hablarle a Garcia-dijo Morgan 

-no es necesario el puede buscar informacion mas rapido-dijo Bruce y a Aaron no le gustaba eso pero si ayudaba a dar rapido con Spencer no importaba seguramente Garcia estara furiosa porque esta vez no la llamaron muchas veces pero tenian la super computadora de Stark de su lado aparte hay cierta friccion entre Spencer Garcia y Morgan despues del caso de las Vegas. 

-Hay 20 bodegas en todo Manhathan-dijo Jarvis e imprimia una lista, en eso suena el telefono de Hotch era Garcia.

-¿Que tienes Garcia?-pregunto Hotch poniendola en alta voz 

-es interesante señor busque la vida de Renata Notni, es mexicana, inmigro con su familia hace 20 años en busca del sueño americano, vivio con sus padres en Chicago hasta que su madre fallecio y ella y su padre se mudaron a Nueva York el era pescadero-dijo Garcia

-¡Eso tiene que ser! ¿Hay alguna propiedad a nombre de su padre?-pregunto Morgan 

-lo investigare y les hablo-colgaron 

-tenemos de donde empezar-dijo Bruce 

-si, tenemos que encontrar a Spencer,tiene que ser feliz junto a Tony -dijo Emily pues en la fiesta vio que eran echos el uno para el otro. 

En la bodega

Spencer seguia inconciente no sabia que droga le habian dado esta vez podia escuchar ruidos de barcos de vez en cuando pero no tenia la forma de mandarles alguna pista. Mientras tanto James y Renata platicaban.

-quisiera hacerlo otra vez, es un buen chico-dijo James burlon volteando hacia donde esta el castaño-¿Cual es el siguiente plan?-pregunto James

-no lo se, James no podemos volver por Stark estan alertas-dijo Renata

-¿Y si les mandamos dedo por dedo?-pregunto el complice con sonrisa sadica

-no estaria mal, eso podria enseñarle a Stark que el dinero no lo es todo-dijo la perversa mujer

En la torre 

Hotch volvio a recibir llamada de Garcia

-dinos que tienes-dijo Hotch poniendola en alta voz

-hay tres bodegas en el muelle de Manhattan a nombre de Pablo Notni el padre de Renata y también un barco que le heredo a su hija-dijo Garcia

 

-si tiene dinero ¿Por qué prostituirse?-pregunto Bruce sin entender 

-eso es lo intesante mi querido Bruce, al principio su madre era prostituta cuando llegaron a Chicago, su padre se entero y la asesino, despues huyeron a Nueva York donde se cambiaron el nombre en las calles conocio a James Anderson que tiene antecedentes por uso de droga -dijo Garcia

-eso lo explica todo, tendremos que dividirnos para buscar en las bodegas. 

Emily habia bajado para ver a JJ y a Stark y mantenerlos a tanto. La pregunta para Hotch es ¿Huiran con Spencer en el barco una vez que se enteren que ya saben donde estan?...

continuara


	9. Capitulo 9: El Rescate

Una vez que encontraron la ubicacion del escondite empezaron a planear el rescate de Spencer. 

-en caso que pase lo peor,Spencer no sabe nadar-dijo Morgan 

-eso es cierto, es posible que traten de escapar, si su plan es hacer sufrir a Tony-dijo Rossi 

-SHIELD tiene un yate vere si esta disponible -dijo Coulson 

-me parece perfecto vamos a dividirnos-ordeno Hotch 

-¿Ya saben donde esta?-pregunto Tony apoyandose en un baston y en JJ 

-si ya tenemos su ubicacion, tienen tres bodegas en el puerto, nos dividiremos, quiero que te mantengas al margen-dijo Hotch aunque sabia que iba a recibir un no.

-no yo voy a rescatarlo,no voy a volver a perder alguien a quien amo ¿Quien esta conmigo?-pregunto Stark

-cuenga conmigo hermano-dijo Bruce

-¿Alguien mas?-pregunto Stark

-dime a quien le disparo la flecha-bromeo Clint

-hasta que te veo sentar cabeza, ademas el chico me agrada-dijo la ex espia

-vamos por el-agrego Steve y Tony sonrio, el millonario estaba conciente que Spencer no sabia nadar el mismo se lo habia dicho asi que esta vez su traje no seria de mucha ayuda. 

Salieron en varias SUV hacia el muelle

 

En una de las bodegas Spencer va abriendo los ojos todo el cuerpo le dolia y no sabia si era capaz de volver a ver a Tony a los ojos despues de todo lo que paso, quizo moverse pero sus pies y manos estaban amarrados y continuaba ayendo las olas del mar

-veo que el sedante fue mas fuerte de lo que pense-dijo James y Spencer se asusto en verlo, James se subio a la cama y Spencer retrocedio hasta toparse con la pared. 

-oh vamos precioso, nos divertimos juntos y quiero volver a repetirlo-dijo James acariciando la pierna del menor causandole escalofrios. 

Minutos despues entra Renata

-agarra todo ¡Nos descubrieron!-dijo Renata viendo el momento que fracturaba la mano del castaño, con la misma jeringa drogo al castaño y lo cargo en el hombro mientras Renata agarraba la laptod y algunas armas, iban hacia el puerto pues por mas grande que sea el FBI en aguas internaciones ya no tiene juridiccion 

Al llegar a las bodegas se separaron en tres equipos liderados por Hotch Morgan y Rossi, Stark se fue con Hotch y el comisario Nelson con Morgan. Tony se fue con Hotch y le hicieron poner un chaleco anti balas en´la camioneta no querian mas heridos. 

-¡FBI!-grito Hotch mientras tiraban la puerta y empezaron a buscar pero vieron que la bodega estaba des ocupada como si en muchos años no la hubieran ocupado.

-¡Despejado!-grito Emily bajando su arma

-haber si Morgan y Nelson tienen mas suerte-dijo Hotch y fueron hacia la segunda bodega. 

-¡FBI!-grito Morgan Y tiraron la puerta al entrar observaron que estaba vacio salvo por una camara de video y un viejo colchon manchado de sangre,Morgan supuso de quien era y hablo con Hotch atravez del comunicador. 

-se fueron-dijo Morgan 

-deben ir al muelle andando-dijo Hotch 

-resiste Spencer-penso Tony

Mientras Tanto

Spencer sentia que todo le daba vueltas entre que estaba droGado y le zumbaban los oidos sentia que iba a vomitar.

-¡Apurate!-grito Renata

-¡ya voy!-grito James arrancando el motor y arranco hacia mar adentro. 

El equipo habia llegado tarde ya habian arrancado pero Tony no se daria por vencido

-el yate ya esta-dijo Phil señalando uno pequeño de SHIELD 

-¡Andando!-ordeno Tony,el y su equipo seria quienes rescatarian a Spencer no Morgan quien tambien le hizo mucho daño al chico.

-Stark no se da por encido-dijo James

-no va a alcanzarlos, lo vamos a vender al mejor postor y no volveran a verse-dijo la malvada mujer en eso el motor se descompone y se detienen,Phil y Natasha ya tenian sus armas apuntando y listas para disparar

-¡Esperen! Algo pasa-dijo Clint

-eso es bueno el motor se detuvo-dijo Bruce aumentando la velocidad,Renata jalo al chico de la camisa fue facil hacerlo pues estaba drogado y debil. Lo avento al agua y Spencer no pudo defenderse. 

-¡Maldita!-dijo Clint

-¡spencer!-se quito el chaleco y se lanzo para rescatarlo. Despues Phil y Natasha dispararon dos veces. 

Spencer sentia su cuerpo pesado,el oxigeno empezaba a hacerle falta y ahora si se arrepentia de no haber tomado esas clases de natacion pero igual no hubieran servido de nada, penso en Tony, en su mama y en su equipo, habia perdonado a Derek por todo y se alegro que al menos una vez en su vida encontro el significado Del erdadero amor en los brazos de Stark antes que la oscuridad lo rodeara por completo vio una sombra hacercarse a el y penso que era su mama ¿Mama?... 

Tony logro llegar con Spencer antes que tocara fondo, lo sujeto de la cintura y empezo a patalear hacia la superficie.

-gracias a Dios-penso Natasha,Tony se acercaba al bote procurando que Spencer no se safara de su agarre al llegar Bruce lo ayudo a subir el cuerpo del castaño que tenia los labios azules y la nariz le sangraba, Tony empezo a darle RCP en el pecho y besaba los labios. 

-vamos mi amor no me dejes-dijo Stark y sigui repitiendolo hasta que Spencer escupio todo el liquido que se trago 

-¿Tony?-pregunto Spencer

-si Spencer-lo abrazo con fuerza mientras el menor recargaba su cabeza en su pecho y descansaba, al fin todo habia terminado...

Continuara


	10. Capitulo 10 : Dulce Despertar

El medico salio para dar un informe detallado del estado de salud de Spencer

Tenia fractura en la mano y tambien el tobillo derecho, no habia riesgos de neumonia por el agua que se trago, habia perdido algo de sangre y estaba sedado en estos momentos asi que tardaria para reaccionar puesto que su cuerpo fue sometido a mucho estres y nececitara descansar para recuperarse ademas de rehabilitacion , aconsejo que de momento se quedara en el hospital, ya que no seria recomendado viajar o moverse de lugar, ademas de que estaria en terapia intensiva y solo permitiria el acceso a Anthony, aunque el no estuviera de acuerdo pues el queria trasladarlo a la torre pues tenia tambien buenos doctores ahi, pidio cerrar el piso para que tuvieran mas privacidad y el doctor no tuvo mas remedio que aceptar, Tony fue el primero en entrar a verlo, se acerco a la cama y beso su frente.

-resiste mi amor, quiero casarme contigo y alejarte de este peligro-dijo Stark observo el rostro del menor, habian sido las peores 24 horas de su vida pero al fin estaba junto a la persona que amaba.

El equipo se fue, JJ y Bruce se quedaron por si algo pasaba,Tony mando a cerrar el piso para que los reporteros y paparazzis no molestaran a su castaño

El equipo preparaba un informe preliminar para mandarselo a Strauss del caso

-que bueno que todo termino ya-dijo Emily dejandose caer en la silla

-tienes razon ahora queda esperar para regresar a casa-dijo Morgan

-dudo que Spencer quiera irse, esta enamoradisimo de Stark-dijo Emily

-habra que esperar a ver que decide, si decide regresar o quedarse-dijo Rossi

-y sea cual sea la decicion lo aopoyaremos-dijo Hotch los demas asintieron y a Morgan no le gustaba la idea de regresar sin Spencer.

En el hospital

Tony seguia a lado del menor, observo que sus labios estaban menos azules que cuando estaban en el yate y poco recuperaba su color de la piel, beso su frente y se sento junto a el para que reaccionara.

Tres dias despues

Spencer seguia igual, no despertaba ya lo habian movido a recuperacion y,porque el peligro habia pasado ya, removieron la mascarilla y la sangre dejando simplemente las mangueras, Morgan JJ y Emily viajaron a Detroit por un caso que surgio, Hotch y Rossi se quedaron en Nueva York, pues no querian deprimir a Spencer si al despestar se enterase que todos se fueron, ademas asi ayudarian al comisario con casos menores, Tony se movia de ahi solo para cambiarse e ir al baño y por lo regular Hotch y Bruce se quedaban con el.

Tony desperto y miro el reloj eran como las 10 y se acerco para besar su frente. Y se quedo tomando su mano, sintio que la apretaban pero penso que era un reflejo pero observo que empezo a abrir los ojos y mover su cabeza, quizo arrancarse los cables pero Tony lo detuvo

-mi amor,detente-dijo Tony

-Tony ¿No fue un sueño?-pregunto Spencer

-no, no fue un sueño, estas a salvo ya-beso su frente y sentia que las lagrimas se le salian pero se contuvo, fue a llamar al doctor y regreso a su lado

-sentia que no podia respirar-murmuro el menor

-sh shhh, todo esta bien-dijo Tony,Spencer iba a decirle algo a Tony pero llego el doctor y ya no pudo

-¿Como se siente Dr Reid?-pregunto el medico meintras empezaba a checar a su paciente y una enfermera hacia anotaciones.

-adolorido, no puedo mover mi mano derecha-dijo Spencer

-es normal, esta fracturada, nececitara rehabilitacion al igual que el tobillo derecho y estaras fuera del campo por algun tiempo-dijo el doctor y eso le daba la esperanza a Tony que se quedara con el mientras se recuperaba y lo hacia cambiar de opinion de quedarse junto a el para siempre. Spence asintio y la enfermera le checaba sus signos vitales y le traian de comer pues no habia comido nada desde la cena antes del secuestro.

-¿y mi equipo?-pregunto Spencer

\- Hotchner y Rossi estan aqui, los demas estan en Detroit en un caso-dijo Tony y acordaron que despues de comer hablaria con JJ para que no se preocupara. Tony lo ayudo pues la mano aun estaba debil. Una hora mas tarde Hotch y Rossi estaban con Spencer mientras que Tony iba a hacer unas llamadas y comer algo.

-¿Cuando te daran de alta?-pregunto Rossi

-no lo se, un par de dias, pero nececitare rehabilitacion-dijo Spencer mostrandoles la mano vendada pues no la podia mover

-puedes tomarla en casa y quedarte con Garcia en la oficina supongo que para ese entonces arreglaran sus diferencias-dijo Hotch, bruce iba a entrar para ver al menor pero se quedo escuchando la convesacion.

-tal vez la tome aqui, y ya sabes asi aprovecho y tomo las vacaciones que pocas veces puedo-comento Spencer mitad broma y mitad serio y Bruce se fue para decirle el chisme a Tony.

-sera como tu quieras, hablamos con tu madre, vio las noticias y estaba preocupada nos costo trabajo convencerla que estabas a salvo ya-dijo Hotch

-gracias-sonrio despues hablaria con ella pues asi no podia escribir, Rossi se fue y Hotch se quedo hablaron de varias cosas y en todo el dia Spencer no vio a Tony lo cual le extraño decidio no darle mucha importancia pues no sabia que Bruce le habia metido dudas a Stark acerca de su relacion.

Continuara


	11. Chapter 11

Capitulo 11: ¿Quieres casarte Conmigo?

Pasaron tres dias mas y lo dieron de alta, y tres dias donde Spencer no vio a Tonypor eso decidio irse con el equipo al hotel, JJ Emily y Morgan regresaron a Nueva York todos estaban sorprendidos por la decicion del castaño pues pensaron que se iban a quedar con Stark pero al parecer algo habian pasado algo y no estaban enterados. Rossi empujaba la silla de ruedas para el estacionamiento pues el tobillo del castaño estaba debil. 

-nos quedaremos un dia mas mientras arreglamos lo del yet-dijo Hotch 

-si quiero regresar a casa, tal vez vaya a ver a mi mama-murmuro Spencer triste y entre los dos lo ayudaron a subir a la camioneta y fueron al hotel.

Morgan insistio en irse solo y se desvio, aunque Spencer nunca seria para el no iba a dejar que Stark jugara con sus sentimientos. 

En la torre

-Emily hablo dijo que Spencer sale hoy del hospital y regresan mañana a casa-dijo Clint 

-¿Se regesa? ¿y Stark?-pregunto Natasha 

-¿De que nos perdimos?-pregunto Steve pues en los ultimos dias derramaban miel por todos lados 

-creo que fue mi culpa-dijo Bruce y todos lo voltearon a ver

-explicanos-pidio Natasha y Bruce les dijo todo sobre las dudas de Spencer.

-el agente Morgan esta subiendo por el elevador-dijo Jarvis

-hay no-dijo Bruce y la puerta se abrio mostrando al moreno con cara de pocos amigos. 

-¿Donde esta ese cobarde?-pregunto Morgan

-Stark no esta-mintio Steve para evitar que se hiciera problemas 

-¡Se que estas aqui! ¡Sal cobarde o disparo!-grito el moreno y Stark ante los gritos del otro no tuvo mas remedio que salir, se veia desaliñado, la barba un poco mas larga de lo normal y ojeroso en cuanto lo vio Morgan se le lanzo a la cara golpeandolo en el centro Stark le regreso el golpe y cayeron en el suelo Morgan lo puso debajo de el y volvio a pegarle en el labio y se arrepintio no haber tomado las clases de defensa personal con Steve. 

-¡Me acusas de haber lastimado a Spencer y lo que hiciste fue peor-dijo Morgan 

-¿Spencer esta bien?-pregunto Stark 

-esta triste y aunque odie admitirlo, te ama y estara mejor contigo ¡Decidete no no volveras a verlo!-grito Morgan molesto 

-gracias, nececitaba ese golpe ¿Me ayudas? Tu lo conoces mejor-dijo Stark y Morgan asintio dandose la mano en señal de tregua.

-claro, es mi mejor amigo-dijo Morgan y se pusieron a armar un plan para que Stark lo reconquistara, fueron a una de las joyerias exclusivas de Nueva York para comprar un anillo pues era la unica forma de convencerlo que el iba enserio con Spencer.   
El equipo habia llegado al hotel y Spencer se acosto en la cama quedandose dormido por los anagelsicos ignorando las llamadas de Nastaha a su celular. 

El equipo le extraño que Morgan no estuviese con Spencer para ayudarlo lo ieron hasta la noche y y el mintio diciendo que estaba con una chica y negaron con la cabeza pues nunca iba a cambiar.

A la mañana siguiente se sorprendieron de no ver a Spencer en la cama supusieron que fue a buscar a Stark y otra vez usaba un baston para caminar.

-¡Spencer!-Natasha lo abrazo le habia caido bien el muchacho 

-¿y Tony? Quisiera hablar con el-dijo Spencer

-no esta-mintio Bruce no queria lastimarlo mas pero era una sorpresa para su bien

-oh ya, fue un placer conocerlos ya saben como encontrarnos-dijo Spencer y se fue pues el equipo estaba ya en el aeropuerto y Happy se ofrecio a llevarlo cuando vieron llegar a Spencer supusieron que no tuvo suerte por su rostro triste JJ lo abrazo y se apoyo en ella para caminar al jet. 

-apurare Stark-penso el moreno, observaron que un helicopero llegaba, y sonaba en karaoke una de las canciones favoritas del menor, el cual se llevo ambas manos a la cara para evitar sollozar de emocion, amaba esa cancion y lo amaba a el. 

" Before you met me I was al right but things were keavy you brougth me to life, now every february you will be my valentine" 

intentando bailar se acerco a Spencer lo tomo de la mano y con cuidado lo acerco a su cuerpo pues aun estaba recien operado 

"the way tonigth no regrets just love we can dance until we die, you and I will be young for ever..."

 

Cuando la cancion termino Stark saco una cajita y se hinco enfrente del castaño sosteniendole la mano, la abrio. 

-oh dios mio-murmuro JJ

-¿Te casarias conmigo?-pregunto Tony y Spencer empezo a llorar pues penso que Stark lo habia olvidado y ahora Stark se moria por la respuesta del menor. 

-pense que te habias olvidado de mi-dijo Spencer 

-nunca mi amor, quiero pasar el resto de mis dias contigo, si quieres compro un pent house en Virginia para que no dejes tu trabajo, -dijo Tony aunque la idea principal era alejarlo de ese trabajo. 

-acepto casarme contigo, con una condicion-dijo el castaño sonriendo

-la que tu quieras-dijo Tony mientras le ponia el anillo y besaba su mano pues no podia jalarlo para besarlo.

-me quedo contigo, aqui en tu torre-y Morgan sonrio con tristeza pues era lo mejor, se levanto y se abrazaron. 

Tony regreso con el a Quantico en el jet para que Spencer arreglara lo de su renuncia y liquidacion que la mandaria con su mama. Pues le tendria que avisar que tendria un "hijo" nuevo. 

Bruce y los otros supusieron que Spencer acepto cuando en todo el dia no regresaron a la torre, regresaron 10 dias despues, Spencer se trajo su ropa y un escritorio antiguo que era de su abuela, ese no podia dejarlo en el departamento y se haria cargo de las finanzas de los negocios de Tony, la vida no podia ser mejor. La boda seria en un mes en la casa de Miami de Anthony.


	12. capitulo 12: Un Amor Eterno

Capitulo final: Un Amor Eterno 

"gritarle al universo que estoy echo para ti no hay mas, y en un instante huir de todo lo demas,la vida quiero pasarla junto a ti"-Alex Sirvent

 

El mes paso rapidamente,entre los preparativos de la boda y una mision express en Rusia para desactivsr un misil porr parte de Fury, Spencer y las chicas se adelantaron a Miami para empezar a arreglarlos y Tony los alcanzo en tras acompletar su mision pero recivio un regaño por parte de su futuro marido

-¿Un misil? ¿Es enserio Anthony?-pregunto Spencer y Tony sabia que Spencer estaba molesto pues solo hacia eso cuando le hablaba con el nombre completo.

-tendre mas cuidado, ¡Duele!-se quejo Anthony,estaba sin camisa y Spencer estaba curandolo y JJ y Emily los habian dejado solos.

-claro que duele tienes la piel abierta-gruño Spencer mientras dejaba un parche en su espalda. 

-tendre cuidado-se volteo y abrazo al castaño 

-no quiero quedarme sin esposo antes de tiempo-solto triste el menor y Tony sonrio

-descuida, no me pasara nada, despues de la boda estaremos tres meses en Europa sobreviviran sin mi-dijo Tony y Spencer asintio y ayudo a Tony a ponerse la camisa.

-por cierto llamo tu abogado, encontraron al juez-dijo Spencer

-me parece perfecto ¿Que mas falta?-pregunto el millonario

-mi madre, las flores la musica y el pastel, las mesas y sillas ya estan,la seguridad -dijo Spencer dandole la lista

-de mi suegra me encargo yo-dijo Tony y le pidio el favor a Steve y Bruce que fueran   
Por ella y aceptaron gustosos y Tony sabia qye estaban seguiros pues nadie se atreveria a irrumpir un evento donde estarian los heroes mas poderosos del planeta y el mejor equipo del FBI.

Tony se quedo a ayudar a Spencer con los preparativos de la boda las chicas se fueron a Los Angeles por un caso que surgio

-¡Iremos a Las Vegas!-solto Bruce emocionado

-no iremos de vacaciones Iremos por la suegra de Tony-dijo Steve

Spencer habia avisado ya que unos amigos de su prometido irian por su madre para su boda y nadie le aviso a su padre que se casaria pues sentia que no se merecia ese derecho, habia acordado con Rossi para que lo entregara pues no sentia lo mismo respecto a Hotch, era mas como un hermano mayor para el y a pesar de que ya paso un mes el castaño no paraba de admirar su anillo de compromiso sentia tan ireal esto que hasta no viera que ya son marido y marido se la iba a creer. 

 

Ese dia estaban en la pisina tomando el sol 

-falta el pastel amor, ¿De donde lo quieres?-pregunto Spencer estaba en una silla tomando el sol y revisando la lista junto a la alberca y Tony nadaba Spencer nunca quizo aprender aun nececitaba terapia por lo de su tobillo que quedo muy fracturado, y las pesadillas esta vez eran menos pues la organizacion de la boda y los negocios de Tony lo mantenian muy ocupado

-hay una pasteleria muy buena, en Nueva York, le pedire a Bruce que haga el pedido ¿A cuantos vas a invitar?-pregunto curioso por si Spencer tenia mas familia mas alla de su madre 

-ya mande las invitaciones a mi equipo y la jefa de seccion-dijo el castañoç

-yo tambien invitare al equipo, dudo que podamos mandar una invitacion a Asgard-bromeo Tony

-¿Asgard?-pregunto Spencer sin entender pues no conocio a Thor

-olvidalo amor, nececitas relajarte hubieras contratado a un organizador de eventos-dijo Tony 

-no,me vuelvo loco si no hago algo-dijo Spencer y Tony se acerco a el para cargarlo en brazos y llevarlo a la alberca. 

-¡espera Tony!-dijo Spencer y se aventaron a la alberca uso el cuerpo de Tony como flotador.

-shh tranquilo nunca voy a soltarte-dijo Tony y se besaron apasionadamente mientras Tony flotaba por los dos Hasta que el mayordomo entro. 

-¿Que pasa Louis?-pregunto Tony 

-la Srita Holly esta en el loby esperando para hablar con usted-dijo Louis mientras Tony ayudaba a su prometido para salir y se ponian sus batas pero en ese momento la hermana de Pepper entro sin avisar y de echo tenia un gran parecido con Pepper salvo los ojos.

-¿Como te atreves a casarte con el?-pregunto Holly 

-hago lo que quiero con mi vida, nunca me case con tu hermana ¡Soy libre!-dijo Tony y la otra estaba dispuesta a cachetearlo pero Spencer detuvo la mano usando la que tenia mal, sorprendiendo al millonario.

-¡Estoy harto que se metan en nuestra relacion, vete o te corro soy ex agente federal!-exigio el castaño 

-¿Vas a permitirlo?-pregunto la rubia Intentando safarse del agarre pero era fuerte el castaño intento jalarla hacia la puerta pero volvio a lastimarse el tobillo Louis se acerco a ayudarlo para llevarla a la salida , despues de la propuesta estuvo unos dias en reposo pues no podia caminar bien y empezo con sus terapias. Tony lo ayudo a sentarse en la silla mas cercana

-¿Llamo a la terapeuta?-pregunto Tony y el castaño nego con la cabeza sobandose el tobillo 

-estoy bien, solo me esforze mucho por eso no serviria por ahora en el campo-se quejo y lo ayudo a ir a la habitacion para cambiarse y salir a cenar.

Unos dias despues llego Diana escoltada de Bruce y Steve y ella aun no entendia como Spencer se habia conseguido un prometido multimillonario pero le agradaba que su hijo tuviera lo que ella no obtuvo al casarse con William un matrimonio feliz...

-¡Mama!-grito Spencer feliz abrazando a Diana con fuerza se le veia lucida y feliz.

-jamas me perderia este dia tan importante-dijo Diana 

-mama el es Tony-dijo Spencer al juntar las manos de ambos

-es un placer conocerte Anthony-dijo Diana y le sonrio

-al contrario suegra-sonrio y se sentaron a cenar junto a Steve y Bruce 

Al dia siguiente Diana acompaño a Spencer a comprar su traje para la boda y Steve acompaño a Tony.

Despue llego el dia tan esperado donde por fin Spencer y Tony se casarian el castaño estaba nervioso siempre que intentaba ser feliz algo o alguien se interponia pero esperaba que esta vez fuera la exepcion. 

El equipo llego un dia antes, las chicas ayudaron al castaño con su peinado, pues no le gustaba usar gel y Diana pidio unos minutos a solas con su hijo para ayudarlo con el traje

-¿No te enojas conmigo por el echo que no habra nietos?-pregunto Spencer 

-jamas me enojaria por eso ademas siempre hay otras formas de tener hijos-dijo Diana y eso era cierto alla afuera hay niños y niñas en espera de tener buenos padres. Tocaron la puerta y Diana fue a abrir mientras el castaño se volvia a mirar en el espejo. En el jardin 

-Tony-saludo Hotch dandole la mano en compania de su hijo y Jesica, JJ venia con Will y Henry pues el entregaria los anillos Garcia fue con ellos a pesar que su amistad con el castaño no volvio a ser la misma y aparte perdio a Morgan porque el salia con una enfermera llamada Savanah que era doctora incluso la llevo a la boda. La seguridad estaba mas que garantizada quien en su sano juicio atacaria un evento donde estan el mejor equipo del FBI y los heroes mas poderosos del planeta. 

-Hotchner y el mejor equipo que tiene el FBI-dijo Tony sonriendo 

-¿y Spencer?-pregunto Morgan pues Rossi al entrar se habia desaparecido

\- esta arreglandose mi suegra esta con el, si me disculpan debo recibir al juez-dijo el millonario. Ahora deberan esperar a Spencer y Rossi pues salio Diana acompañada de Bruce se habian llevado muy bien.

Spencer estaba en el baño vomitando, tenia nervios, se lavo la boca y Rossi lo ayudo a levantarse.

-aun puedes retractarte-empezaron a caminar hacia el jardin 

-no es eso son solo nervios-dijo Spencer

-crucare unas cuantas palabras con Stark-dijo el italiano 

-no es necesario-Spencer sonrio 

-lo hare,soy tu padre-dijo Dave en el otro lado del altar se encontraban Tony y Steve  
Tony tomo la mano del menor

-cuidalo-advirtio Rossi y fue a sentarse junto a Diana

Despues del discurso de para que sirve el matrimonio llegaron a las preguntas importantes, Henry llevo los anillos y regreso sonriente con sus padres. 

-¿Anthony Stark aceptas a Spencer Reid como tu legitimo esposo?-

-acepto- ambos se sonrieron y le puso el anillo al castaño

-¿Spencer Reid aceptas a Anthony Stark como tu legitimo esposo?-

-acepto-sonrio y tambien le puso el anillo al azcabeche 

 

-¿Quien penso que Tony sentaria cabeza?-pregunto Clint a Bruce el cual solo negaba con la cabeza mientras Diana lloraba de emocion tomando la mano de Dave.

-¿Sera la cuarta Rossi?-pregunto JJ a Emily

-posiblemente-dijo Emily sonriendo 

-por el poder que me confiere el estado de Miami yo los declaro unidos en matrimonio, los novios pueden besarse-dijo el juez y ambos se besaron apasionadamente. 

 

Despues de la ceremonia parason al salon para la fiesta la cual duro hasta las 3 de la mañan y al dia siguiente salieron de luna de miel por Europa, se extendio por 4 meses mas pues Spencer queria conocer toda Gran Bretaña y Spencer aprendio que la felicidad si existe y la encontro con el hombre mas maravilloso del mundo.


	13. Epilogo:Un Nuevo Miembro A La Familia

Epilogo:Un Miembro Nuevo a la familia

 

Ha pasado dos años desde que Spencer y Stark se casaron y al regresar de la luna de miel Tony se encontro con muchos problemas, despidio a sus asistentes y asesor financiero y le dio a Spencer esos cargos pues sabia que era la mejor opcion que tenia. 

Esa noche Spencer cuidaba de Henry pues JJ y Will estaban de vacaciones en Florida y decidieron dejar que Spencer lo cuidara porque Garcia estaba ocupada con el trabajo y Tony estaba celoso porque tenia que compartir a Spencer con un niño. 

-¡Por fin se durmio!-se quejo el castaño dejandose caer en el sillon 

-¿Ya tienes tiempo para mi?-pregunto Tony  
Mientras besaba sus labios y se sentaba en las piernas del castaño

-¿Estas celoso?-pregunto Spencer incredulo   
-hagamos un bebe-dijo Tony mientras desabotonaba la camisa de su marido 

-¡Soy hombre!-se quejo el castaño 

-adoptemos-dijo Tony acostandolo en el sillon y mordia su cuello 

-¡Espera Henry!-dijo Spencer intentando quitarselo de encima 

-no me importa lleva tres dias aqui y ya quiero matarlo-gruño el millonario

-es mi ahijado-el menor gimio cuando Tony mordio su clavicula. Tony habia entrado en calor pero la voz de Henry que se desperto hizo que Spencer lo empujara al suelo y fuera a acostarse con el niño pues extrañaba a sus padres nunca habia estado tanto tiempo sin los dos. 

-paciencia Anthony-se dijo a si mismo el millonario cuando vio que se tardaba en regresar 

 

4 dias despues 

Jenifer y Will regresaron de sus vacaciones sorprendiendose de encontrar el pent house todavia de pie.

-soporto una invacion alienigena-dijo Tony y Spencer le dio un codazo 

\- gracias Spence-dijo Will mientras cargaba la matela de Henry

-de nada me gusto tenerlo aqui-el castaño beso su frente y el niño quizo darle un besito a Tony el cual no se nego pero estaba sorprendido, los llevaron al aeropuerto y antes Spencer les pidio que les avisaran cuando llegaran a casa.

-¿Has pensado en lo que te dije?-pregunto Tony

-¿Sobre?-pregunto Spencer sabia a que se referia el iba manejando algunas cosas nunca cambian 

-adoptemos un niño,tener a Henry aqui me hizo pensar que no tengo a nadie para heredar nuestro imperio-dijo Tony 

-podemos intentarlo, dudo que nos lo nieguen tenemos conque mantenerlo-el castaño sonrio y al dia siguiente acordaron a ir al orfanato de la cuidad. Mas tarde acordaron que hablarian con Hotch via video para ver los procesos, pues Hotch estudio leyes y era abogado antes de ser jefe de la UAC y confiaba en el.

-asi que pronto habra un niño corriendo por aqui-dijo Bruce   
-asi es Spencer esta muy emocionado no soportaria que nos dijieran que no-dijo Tony estaban en el laboratorio arreglando la armadura.  
-sabes que tendras que hacer cambios aqui ¿No?-pregunto Bruce  
-si lo se, ademas desde que me case esroy sobrio-dijo Tony y era cierto ni siquiera en fiestas bebia y eso estaba bien. 

Spencer y Natasha platicaban mientras hacian la cena 

-si me emociona la idea de ser padre-dijo Spencer sonriendo 

-pense que iba a matar a Henry en el cuarto dia-dijo la peliroja

-es otro niño grande estaba celoso-dijo Spencer y Natasha se rio cuando estuvo la cena lista todos se sentaron a cenar y el tema era la adopcion Natasha dio la opcion que era una niña pero Tony queria un niño para que el apellido prevalesca y enseñarle los negocios y a Spencer le daba igual. 

Al dia siguiente 

Ambos se arreglaron y fueron al orfanato para buscar opciones,Tony no queria que pasara mas tiempo.

-oh Sres Stark vaya sorpresa-dijo la directora del ofanato al verlos entrar a la oficina

-hola Charlotte mi pareja y yo hemos platicado y al no tener hijos qjeremos adoptar-dijo Tony tomando la mano del castaño. Charlotte asintio y ambos la siguieron a un salon grande donde habia muchos niños jugando, muchos de ellos eran huerfanos o que sus padres no los querian o cometieron algun delito

A Spencer le llamo la atencion en particular un niño que estaba en un rincon jugando solo, largos cabellos castaños pero no usaba lentes, se separo de Tony y se hacerco al niño

-hola-Spencer le sonrio mientras se incaba 

-hola-respondio el niño sonriendo tambien

-¿Puedo sentarme?-pregunto Spencer 

-si-le extendio uno de sus luchadores con los que estaba jugando y Spencer se sento junto a el.

-amor mira- Tony volteo a su lado para buscar al castaño pero no lo encontro Spencer estaba ya sentado jugando con un pequeño

\- el es Peter Parker, sus tios murieron en un accidente y los otros familiares no quisieron hacerse cargo, lleva un año aqui-dijo Charlotte 

-¿Sus padres?-pregunto Tony

-no han venido a buscarlo ni tenemos como localizarlos-dijo Charlotte y Tony se acerco junto a Spencer para estar con Peter el resto de la hora de visitas. 

Pasando las 7 tuvieron que irse prometiendole que volverian al dia siguiente 

En el auto 

-¿Lo quieres a el?-pregunto Tony 

\- si me recuerda tanto a mi cuando tenia su edad-dijo Spencer sonriendo con dulzura   
Pasaron al supermercado para llevarle ropa y juguetes y despues hablaron con Hotch a travez de video chat y dijo que llegaria mañana lo mas temprano posible acababan de llegar de Alabama de un caso. 

Al dia siguiente 

Pasaron por Hotch al aeropuerto y despues fueron al orfanato Spencer se quedo con Peter mientras este veia los juguetes y ropa que le trajeron solo para el. 

Dos semanas se fueron volando entre visitas de la trabajadora social para asegurarse que la torre sea segura para un niño y que el trabajo de los padres no sea de alto riesgo procedieron a movilizar todo para la adopcion y el cambio de apellido pues Tony queria que llevara sus apellidos. 

Ese dia en el registro civil

Spencer Tony Peter Hotch Rossi y Diana estaban en el registro civil los demas estaban en la torre arreglando una fiesta sorpresa 

-y en cuestion el dia de hoy 9 de noviembre del 2013 queda registrado como hijo legitimo de Anthony y Spencer Stark cambiando su nombre al de Peter Stark Reid-dijo el juez y Spencer y Tony firmaron el acta de registro y Hotch y Rossi como testigos.

-¡Ya tengo papas!-solto el niño emocionado besando la mejilla de Spencer y despues la de Tony

-si mi amor y nunca vamos a abandonarte-dijo Spencer y Tony saco una esclava de oro con la inscripcion "Peter Stark Reid" la habia mandado a hacer en secreto queria que fuese una sorpresa para su esposo y su nuevo hijo. 

Despues regresaron a la torre y jalaban una maleta con las pocas pertenencias del niño

Al abrir la puerta habia un letrero que decia "Bienvenido Peter" regalos y la comida que le gustan a los niños de su edad. Tony bajo a Peter y se acerco a la mesa. 

-¿Son para mi?-pregunto Peter

-es una ternura-murmura JJ enternecida y su hijo se animo a acercarse y darle un regalo 

-gracias-el niño sonrio y desenvolvio el regalo con cuidado, era un carrito a control remoto color rojo, despues los niños jugaron y los adultos se pusieron a cenar

-tu eres el padre concentidor y yo el extricto-dijo Spencer y todos se rieron 

-¿Seras la mama niño bonito?-pregunto Morgan burlon 

-no le metas ideas en la cabeza-se quejo el castaño 

-hay que llamar a los niños si no no van a comer-dijo Will y junto a Tony fueron por los niños para que comieran y Pet no sabia con que empezar, pues en el orfanato eran muchos y a veces no alcanzaba. 

Al finalizar la velada el menor se quedo dormido sobre el regazo de Spencer este se disculpo y lo llevo a la habitacion que habian preparado. 

-tendra buenos ejemplos que seguir-dijo Emily 

-si, es un niño muy lindo-dijo Jenifer segura que el y Henry se llevarian bien como "primos" ahi se iban en la edad. Se fueron a dormir a una de las habitaciones de pisos inferiores y mañana regresarian a Quantico. 

Cuando Spencer acosto a Peter en la cama este se desperto y le sonrio. 

-mama ¿Me lees un cuento?-pregunto el niño y Spencer se sonrojo iba a tomar un libro de la repisa y Peter no lo dejo 

-inventalo tu-dijo Peter y Spencer empezo a contarle en forma de cuento de como conocio a Tony 

-¿Y los principes se quedaron juntos?-pregunto Peter

-lo sabras mañana, es tarde-beso su frente y se encontro con Tony en la puerta 

-¿Principe Stark? Eso se oye bien-dijo Tony jalando el cuerpo del castaño hacia el 

-¿Hace cuanto estabas ahi?-pregunto sonrojado el castaño 

-lo suficiente mi principe-lo cargo en brazos para llevarlo a la cama. 

Fin! Ah no esperen! 

Un año despues

Peter habia entrado al primero de primaria y habia obtenido el protagonico de la obra de invierno "el casanueces" el unico problema es que Spencer estaba enojadisimo con Stark una noche antes se fue a una mision sabiendo que era la obra de Peter. 

-¿Vendra papa?-pregunto Peter

-si cariño si vendra-aseguro el castaño-te juro que te matare Anthony-penso y junto a Happy se fueron a la escuela. 

La obra estaba a proximo a iniciar y el asiento junto a Spencer estaba vacio, el castaño trataba de comincarse con Tony pero Jarvis le decia que no habia señal en Noruega. 

Escucharon el ruido de una maquina estacionandose en el estacionamiento y todos salieron y vieron que era Iron Man.

-¡Papa!-solto el niño alegre corriendo a los brazos del millonario

-si ¿Llego a tiempo?-pregunto Tony 

-si pero mama esta molesto-dijo Peter y observo que el castaño estaba cruzado de brazos y viendolo con seriedad. 

-en la noche me encargo de tu mama-se quito el traje y fue al salon para que iniciara la obra. Peter nunca habia sido mas feliz que ahora y tiene un mejor amigo que es Harry Osborn


End file.
